Network attacks represent a major threat to the continuous operation of network devices. One type of network attack involves the sending of virus-infected e-mail messages. These e-mail messages typically include an attachment that, when opened at a receiving device, can cause tremendous damage to the receiving device (e.g., totally erasing the memory of the receiving device). Moreover, these types of attacks typically cause the receiving device to become part of the network attack by automatically forwarding the virus-infected e-mail message to e-mail addresses stored at the receiving device.
Current virus inoculation techniques rely on detecting a virus signature at the receiving device. This requires that the user continually update a virus table stored at the receiving device. Not only does the storage of such a table occupy valuable memory, but the above technique causes considerable user interaction. That is, a user must continually check and possibly pay for virus updates to ensure that his/her receiving device is best protected from attack.
Therefore, there exists a need for systems and methods that improve the security of networks and network devices.